This Is Not A Story About A Rabbit
by SLYSWN
Summary: Clip "I'm going out to find you a lover Ichigo. It might take me a month or two but trust me he's out there!" AIICHI, AU, COMPLETED YAY!


Disclaim**er: Aizen Sousuke does not deserve to have Kurosaki Ichigo. Ah but oh how I do love the uber evil lord even if he has completely gone way off the deep end-and I love it even more when my favorite orange berry is nestled snuggly beneath him. As it should be. In the land of AIICHI FANGIRLS. Kubo-sensei I shall never be but hey won't stop me from having fun.**

A/N Welcome back to This is Not A Story About A Rabbit But The Rabbit Made me Do It. This story has not only been revamped in some ways it has been completed. YAY!

Dedication: To all AIICHI fans and five very special chicks **ABMRT** : You know who you are or at least you should. GRINS

**Warnings: AIZENxICHIGO, AU, Third POV, First POV, language, OOC-ness, grammar, punctuation, paranormal activity, reincarnation, crackish humor, spelling, mentions of OthersIchi, non-beta-ed,**

etc…

_Summary: (Rukia) 'Rise and Shine Ichigo! The time to say goodbye to your Virgin Days has approached.' (Ichigo) 'What the hell Rukia? That is not how the story went-come on in and find out what really happened.'_

**This is Not A Story About A Rabbit But The Rabbit Made Me Do It!**

**Ichigo's POV**

_**My best friend Rukia got run over by a truck when we were 15. Two and a half years later after the anniversary of her death, a white rabbit with silver blue eyes and a black tail showed up in my backyard.**_

_**I was startled so badly that I was this close to losing a few fingers with the electric lawn mower.**_

_**When I heard that all too familiar giggle at first I thought I was hallucinating from being out in the blazing sun all morning.**_

_**A part of me didn't want to believe that'd I'd never see her again.**_

_**And I was half right I never saw Rukia's human body again.**_

_**If you haven't figured out what I'm getting at here, allow me to spell it out for you.**_

_**Rukia had been reincarnated into a rabbit and she wouldn't be able to leave until I quote 'found someone to settle down with'**_

_**Now naturally I had no intention of settling down with anyone but the decision wasn't mine to make.**_

_**Thing you have to understand about Rukia is…she's very persistent and never backs down until she gets what she wants.**_

_**And I'm not talking about simply nagging or whining.**_

_**No when Rukia wanted something she would go to extreme lengths.**_

_**Her first step was sneaking into the principal's office, getting on the intercom and shouting out-**_

"Hey everyone if you're not too busy then when you get a free moment during some time in your day I'd like for all of you to go to Kurosaki Ichigo, that's I-C-H-I-G-O and tell him to get in the line with the rest of society and fall in love."

**Because of this little announcement 3 fan clubs dedicated in my honor sprung up over night.**

_**Luv Yur Berry Bottom**_**, **_**Berry-tastic**_** and **_**Berry Lick-Em's**_

**The first one, 'Luv Yur Berry Bottom' was a club made up of over enthusiastic fangirls who thought it would be fun to have casino night. Not your standard casino. The winners wouldn't win money or some fancy sports equipment, no the sadistic fangirls decided to make my sacred virginity the grand prize.**

**You can imagine my horror when 50 or more loud and horny men came crashing through the casino doors with lecherous grins, lust-filled gazes and poorly concealed hard-ons.**

**Luckily right before I was being passed off to the creepy school male nurse, the Berry-tastic club (a group of fangirls and fanboys) came to save me.**

**But there was a catch-there was always a catch.**

**The 'Berry-tastic' club was making a calendar and wanted me to pose for the month of July.**

**I agreed on to two conditions: 1) That I get to keep my pants on and 2) That they would block my face.**

**Well they lied-not only could everyone see my face but right before the flash on the camera went off, one of their members came from around the corner and pulled my pants down.**

**Was I pissed? Damn right I was pissed! Because if things weren't bad enough, one asshole with an inappropriate tattoo on his face "leaked" my photos out onto the web-so now it wasn't just the population of Karakura Town I had to worry about-now I had to worry about freaks from all across the globe stalking me.**

**I had no choice but to take my child hood friend, Tatsuki's advice and hire some body-guards.**

**Unfortunately as my **_**not**_** so luck would have it said body- guards (Kensei and Kenpachi-and no they were no related!) wanted to do a lot more with my body besides protect it.**

**So given little choice I begged my mother and goat face to pack up our bags and move.**

**We didn't go very far, just away from the suburbs and into the city.**

**Things were peaceful for a while up until one day while I was in the middle of writing a new song on my guitar-the third fanclub 'Berry Lick-Em's' climbed though my bedroom window and their ring leader, Toshiro wasted little to no time stripping down to the buff and attempted to pounce on me!**

**Luckily Toshiro hadn't gotten very far before my twin sisters (heaven bless them!) came to my rescue.**

**Karin was down right violent with her prized soccer ball and Yuzu could do some very clever and unpleasant things with a kitchen appliance or two.**

**It reminded me of why I'm glad I wasn't an only child.**

**Once again I had peace and quiet until Rukia announced…**

"I'm going out to find you a lover Ichigo. It might take me a month or two but trust me he's out there!" **And with a smirk and a wink (yes rabbits-or rather Rabbit!Rukia could in fact smirk and wink) She hopped out of the window only to return a month and a half later as promised.**

**()()()**

**I was in the middle of taking a shower when I heard her familiar giggle, rabbit or not I hated when Rukia invaded my privacy.**

"Rukia!"

**I grabbed the shower curtain and wrapped it around my body (I had left my damn towel in my bedroom yet again)**

**Rukia rolled her big silver blues (Yes Rabbit!Rukia can very well roll her eyes too!) and laughed.**

"I really don't see what you're getting so embarrassed about Ichigo, Renji, Nii-sama, you it's all pretty much the same.

"Enough! Can you please just clear out of the bathroom or shield your eyes or something?"

"Oh get over yourself Ichigo, a body is a body, there is nothing to be ashamed about."

**I sighed and pulled the shower curtain tighter around my frame. **

"**Go make yourself useful and go get my towel!"**

**()()()**

**Don't feel bad for her she never really fetched me my towel anyway**

"It took me a little longer than I thought it would. You'd be surprised by just how many single and or divorced men there are in Seireitei. For a while I was a bit torn, having a difficult time narrowing it down but then finally I found one, no not one, _thee_ one. Oh Ichigo I do believe the gods are smiling down on you."

"What's so great about this guy?"

**Rukia shook her head. **"Renji and Chado are guys. No I'm talking about a MAN. A REAL MAN!" A smirk "Hell I'd probably snatch him up for myself if I still had a human body."

**The mood turned rather depressing just then.**

"Rukia if I coul-

"Oh stop Ichigo. Shit happens. You live, you die and you get reincarnated into a rabbit and are bound to the earth in that form until your best friend finds a soul mate, could be worse."

"Yeah I guess." 

"Don't make me bite you Ichigo-get that glower off your face it makes you look like an old man who lost his bingo chips."

**I glared at her.**

**Rukia giggled**. "Come on hurry up and get dressed, you have a date with destiny."

**()()()**

**Third POV**

**Kurosaki Ichigo was nervous. Well of course he was nervous, blind dates were one thing but this…**

"Ichigo stop fidgeting so much, people are going to think you have to go to the bathroom."

**Bathroom. That was actually a good idea. If he went to the bathroom then maybe Rukia would forget all bout this p-**

"Don't even think about it!"** Even perched on his shoulder in her reincarnated rabbit form, Kuchiki Rukia's threatening tone could be quite intimidating-well it wasn't so much the tone as it was her blue eyes, narrowing daring Ichigo to—**

"I wasn't going to run Rukia."** Ichigo wasn't really sure what he was going to do. **"Can I just like ask the guy if he'd date me or something I mean the other one sounds too-

"You're not a little boy Ichigo, stop being such a dork and go inside."

**Inside meaning the medium sized coffee shop.**

"They sell more than coffee of course. Turns out the man inside, your soon to be lover, owns half of the shop and because of him they now serve tea, cakes, pastries and these tiny little scones dipped in colorful syrups and chocolate creams." **Eyes sparkling **"Oh Ichigo can I please have one, can I can I!"

**When Rukia had been alive in her human form Ichigo had never denied her anything and he certainly wasn't going to start now.**

"I'll buy you anything you want if you-

"No! Don't even think of finishing that sentence! I'm doing this for you."

"Rukia I-I don't even want to be in a relationship."

"Sure you do. I know you do. You long to be touched in the kind of ways you've never been touched before, you long to be devoured from head to t-

"Rukia!"** Ichigo hissed at the white rabbit.**

"I love it when your face turns red Ichigo and your nostrils they do this cute little flare thing and-

"**Shut up!"**

**Rukia giggled.** "You do realize just how ridiculous you look right now shouting at a rabbit that only you can see."**  
**

"Well you-argg never mind let's just get this over with."

"Ichigo that is not the way. Aizen won't even look your way if you walk around with that kind of att-

"Well good. I'm not so sure I'm ready to give myself over to some random old guy in a coffee shop anyway."

"He is not old!"

"Oh yeah what are we talking like 30?"

"Wrong! He's only 26 but he could totally pass for 23."

"Rukia do the words jail time mean anything to you!"

"Oh please you're going to be 18 in no time, what's the harm in a little-

"No!"

"Don't you _No_ me Ichigo. I told you this isn't a negotiation. The contract clearly states that I can not move on to the proper after life until you have settled down."

"But-

"No buts."** A pause **"Look do you honestly think I haven't done my research? He's a business tycoon, owns various bars, clubs and hotels around Seireitei and other parts across the globe. No criminal record, no history of mental illness or suicidal tendencies. Lives in a mansion nearby the shipping docks which is rumored to be haunted but you know rumors are just rumors and-

"That's um well-

"Stop standing around and go introduce yourself."** Rabbit Rukia nipped on the sleeve of Ichigo's shirt with her teeth.**

**Ichigo let out a sigh and pushed the door to the coffee shop open.**

**()()()**

**The fine aromas of cinnamon, mint, honey, lavender and ginger invaded his senses as he stepped inside.**

**No particular theme set in mind. The place was decorated in warm cream colors. 10 tiny round tables, two booths, 6 bar stools, 18 hanging lamps, a mantle with an electric fire place, a flat screen television hanging on one of the back walls. The sound was muted.**

"Well Rukia I've got to hand it to you this place is actually quite-

"Shh! Over there third table in the back, near the old fashioned record player."

"What? Oh!"

**Ichigo was not a shallow individual but he couldn't help but think that his destined "soul mate" seemed to be a little erm-**

"He's kinda dorky looking."

**Rabbit!Rukia nipped on Ichigo's sleeve again **"You're not looking hard enough, get closer you idiot!"

"No really I can see from here and he's n-

"He damn well is your type Ichigo now go!"** This time Rabbit!Rukia nipped on the skin of his wrist.**

"**OW!"**

**Rabbit!Rukia snickered.**

**Ichigo glared at the ghost animal attached to his arm.**

"Would you stop doing that! If you insist on clinging to me then could you at least stay perched on my shoulder instead of hopping around every 5 minutes."

"Tell you what Ichigo you go over there to Aizen and make your proposal and I'll perch on top of one of those hanging lamps."

**Well that seemed fair.  
**

"Deal."

**()()()**

**Wouldn't be the first time Rukia was right about something. Upon closer inspection the man was not bad looking.**

**Behind his thick-rimmed square glasses there was a pair of deep brown eyes, eyes reminding Ichigo of a rich and decadent piece of chocolate, eyes that captured Ichigo's attention like nothing else ever had. He felt drawn, pulled in, almost hypnotized.**

**Ichigo shook his head and then took in the rest of the man's features. His hair, also rich brown in color, appeared to be naturally wavy in texture, not quite tousled bed head hair but not perfectly combed either-rather a combination of the two. His nose was proportionate with the rest of his face, which was youthful and aristocratic looking.**

**Rabbit!Rukia grinned **"Do I know how to pick em or what?"

"What the hell Rukia! I thought you were going to-

"Shh! He's taken notice of you."

**Rabbit!Rukia was correct. The man was indeed looking at Ichigo now.**

"What are you selling this time?"

**Ichigo blinked. **"Selling?"** He certainly hadn't expected that.**

**The man took a sip from his teacup. **"Come now don't play stupid. Just as I, Aizen Sousuke, informed the last bleached delinquent who came in here, I will tell you the same I have no interest in sports."

**First of all Ichigo's hair color was quite natural. Secondly although he'd never be a teacher's pet like Ishida he was not a delinquent or an idiot. And sports? **

**Not really his cup of tea.**

"Ichigo quit zoning out and say what you came to say!**  
Rabbit!Rukia snapped.**

"Really I don't think that this guy will-

"Excuse me but who are you talking to?"

"Oh uh it's a long story."

"Oh?"** Aizen raised a curious brow**. "So at long last you finally appear. I must say you're a lot younger than I had expected.

**The man pulled out the chair next to him **"Please do sit down, we have much to discuss."

**Ichigo felt quite confused.**

"Just go with it!"** Rukia encouraged.**

**Ichigo sat down.**

"Now then tell me when did you discover your gift?"

**Ichigo blinked once again. "**Gift?"

"To communicate with spirits?"

"Oh um-What?"

**Aizen took another sip from his teacup **"You are a spirit guardian/communicator are you not?"

"No I'm here to-

**Ichigo trailed off. There was no way he could say what Rukia wanted him to-**

"Stop stalling Ichigo just say it!"

**Ichigo cleared his throat. **"Listen uh I know this might sound rather sudden and all but would you have sex with me?"

"_Score!"_

**Ichigo really wished Rukia wasn't so damn vocal all the time.**

**Aizen took a few more sips from his tea cup before responding "**You certainly don't look like one of the usual prostitutes lurking around Seireitei, tell me are you from a different district? And is it common for prostitutes to have the ability to communicate with spirits?"

"I'm not a-!

**The man thought he was a male hooker?**

**Just what the hell had Rukia gotten him in to?**

**He tried again "**No I'm not a-look uh can you just answer the question: Would you have sex with a guy like me?"

"Is that a modern practice? Engaging in sexual acts to become more in tune with the spirits?"

"In tune with the s-

"You are conversing with one at this very moment are you not? Tell me what is your name?"

**Name. The man wanted his name. Well that was simple enough.**

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo-kun, yes that's quite fitting."

**Ichigo watched as Aizen selected a croissant from the golden breadbasket and felt his own stomach growl a bit.**

**Aizen took note of this. "**Please help yourself to whatever you like."

"Uh?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not who you think I am I mean-

**Aizen silenced the youth with a swipe of his hand. **"Your body language says it all. The furrowed brow, the deep frown, the reddened cheeks, the clammy fingers drumming on the table top, the way those expressive eyes of yours continuously dart around the room, the slight drooping of the shoulders, the way the large vein on your forearm twitches-**" A pause **"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Um yeah I guess, thanks**."**

"No need to thank me. Having afternoon tea with my lover is a-

"Lover?"

"Well you certainly can't waltz in here and make a proposal like that and then try to walk away from it Ichigo-kun."

**Ichigo knew this and yet-**

"So tell me more about this gift of yours. How many spirits are with us right now or is it just the one?"

**Aizen was still talking about spirits. **

**Did that mean-?**

"Can you see Rukia?"

**Aizen shook his head. **

"Then how-?"

"I can hear her."

**Um okay. So Rukia apparently thought that Ichigo's perfect match should be able to sense spirits. He really couldn't understand why the man seemed so fascinated by the idea though.**

**And gifts? Was it really considered a gift if one could communicate with their reincarnated friend?**

"Right uh so your house is haunted?"

**Aizen sighed and swept a hand through his hair "**By the spirit of my late daughter, yes."

"Are you sure its her I mean-

"I don't have the slightest doubt in my mind. You'll meet her soon enough."

"Meet her?"

"Drink your tea Ichigo-kun."

**Ichigo didn't really appreciate having Aizen talk to him as though he were some kind of toddler. He narrowed his eyes at the man and then carefully sipped his tea.**

"Matchmaker matchmaker, make me a match."

"Your spirit friend seems to be in high spirits**." Aizen sounded amused.**

"This was her idea**."**

"What do you mean by that?"

"Rukia is the one who found you**." Ichigo explained.**

"Really? So a spirit arranged for us to meet? Interesting. Tell me Ichigo-kun what kind of qualities do you look for in a lover or is the physical act seriously enough for you**?"**

**Ichigo nearly choked on his tea. **

**Everyone seemed to have an ideal picture of what would be his/her idea of an ideal lover but Ichigo couldn't be certain of what he would want. So long as the person wasn't evil he could be pretty open minded about things. "**Well a brain is a good place to start and I suppose a nice face wouldn't hurt either.

**Aizen laughed. **"Indeed."

**Ichigo still didn't really get it. "**Er right so what about you?"

"Me?"

"Good move Ichigo, find out what makes the good master tick."

"You agreed to have sex with me but why?"

"I make it a rule to sample all potential employees."

"Employee?"

"You'll start tomorrow. I'm not asking you to exorcise my Hinamori-kun from my house. I just want you to help her reign in her anger. Something tells me that the reason she hasn't crossed over is because she is still angry with me."

**Ichigo tried to open his mouth and set the record straight because Aizen clearly wasn't getting it**

"I'm n-

"_Then again_… a tasty little morsel like you is worth more than a quick sample**," the man's eyes flashed with something that sent shivers all throughout Ichigo's body before returning to their normal state **"Now then just how old did you say you were?"

"I'll be 18 in a few months."

"So then you are 17 right now correct Ichigo-kun?"

"Yes."

**Aizen poured another cup of tea for both himself and the orange haired youth** "That might explain why I've never seen you in Seireitei up until today."

"Yeah I just moved here recently." **Ichigo selected a powdered scone from the basket and brought it to his mouth taking a few bites.**

**It was very good. He should take some home for his family when this meeting or whatever it was with Aizen came to a close.**

**After all the man didn't own him. Soon to be lover or not-Ichigo needed his space!**

"Oh any particular reason why?"

"Well long story short I wished to get away from my stalkers."

"Stalkers?" **Aizen's interest piqued yet again.** "Are you some type of underground celebrity in addition to being a spirit communicator?"

"No. I'm not a celebrity or anything like that I'm just well-I tend to attract the wrong kind of people."

"Wrong kind of people?"

"You know perverts and things of that nature."

"Hmm and although I am a great deal older than you, it is still your wish for me to have sex with you correct?"

"Well-

"Once you reach the appropriate age of course."

"Yeah er I mean yes that's the plan."

"And yet you know nothing about me. For all you know I could make those perverted stalkers of yours look like innocent little angels in comparison."

"Meaning?" **A fine orange brow was raised.**

"Are you prepared to take that risk?"

**On one hand it was a perfectly logical question but on the other hand Ichigo usually had a good intuition about people and although Aizen Sousuke might have er some bizarre fascination with spirits the man seemed well…harmless.**

"I will tell you right now that you should never judge a person based on their appearance alone Ichigo-kun."

**Hah! As if the man had any room to talk after he himself had clearly misjudged Ichigo based on his appearance.**

"For example," **the man reached into the briefcase resting at his feet and pulled out a folder.** "Tell me what do you think is inside here?"

"I don't know some sort of contract or document I suppose."

**Was there a point to this?**

**Aizen passed Ichigo the folder.** "Go ahead and open it."

()()()

**Ichigo's POV**

**White marble. A White marble door with a hole.**

**What was beyond that hole?**

**Well I could leave you guessing but if I did that the story would never go anywhere.**

**Beyond that hole was another paradise of sorts…well depending upon who you ask any way…I myself well wasn't quite sure if I'd be ready to take an adventure to a **

"A Bathhouse?"

**Talk about sleazy not to mention er rather life risking.**

**Still why did Aizen feel the need to show me this?**

"It is a common misconception that intellectuals such as myself live a very vanilla sort of lifestyle."

**More importantly who the hell takes a picture of a glory hole and places it into a folder inside their brief case?**

"Fear not I shan't drag you to such a place just yet but some where down the line-

**My eyes were wide as dinner plates and then narrowed.**

"What the hell do you mean some where down the line? I don't want to do something like that!"

"Stop being such a party pooper Ichigo. Live while you're young, carpe diem and all that jazz."

**Easy for Rukia to say…she was a freakin rabbit!**

**Third POV**

"Your spirit friend is still here?"

**Ichigo glared at Rabbit!Rukia. She was currently doing a balancing act on top of the teapot.** "Unfortunately yes."

**Rabbit!Rukia retaliated by blowing a raspberry and then hopped on to Aizen's shoulder.**

"Rukia what are you-no don't do-!"

"Mmm he smells really good, Ichigo."

"The spirit is on me? How very peculiar." **There was wonderment laced with amusement in Aizen's tone.**

"Er yeah Rukia never could stay in one place for very long."

"She'll get along swimmingly with my Hinamori-kun."

B**ack to a normal topic then. Good Ichigo could deal with this.**

"Right about that well uh I can't see other sp-

"I've had quite enough tea for one afternoon, why don't we continue this conversation elsewhere."

**It really wasn't a request-before Ichigo could fully register what was happening-Aizen was ushering him out the exit door.**

**He wasn't even sure the man had paid the bill but then again if Rukia was right and Aizen owned part of the coffee shop then it probably didn't matter.**

()()()

**Ichigo's POV**

**Over the course of the next few days Aizen showed me around the more exclusive and underground parts of Seireitei. Despite all his teasing, he still hadn't touched me-figured it was only a matter of time though and I was right.**

**On the third night in the middle of dinner he kissed me.**

**It wasn't bad but I think it would have been better if A) The spirit of his daughter wasn't glaring icy daggers at me and B) if he had removed his glasses because those harsh frames digging into my face really wasn't all that pleasant.**

**Nonetheless my arms seemed to move of their own accord wrapping around his neck. I reached up and carded my fingers through his rich brown hair. It felt like silk.**

**When he pulled away I knew my cheeks were flushed even before Aizen said **

"That truly is a wonderful color on you."

**Hinamori was still glaring at me. Rukia had gone off to the kitchen looking for popcorn or something-didn't really know or care since I was in a bit of a lust full daze and all.**

**When Aizen removed his glasses and swooped down to kiss me a second time-it was even better.**

**I ignored the sound of plates being thrown against the wall. Hinamori had one hell of a father complex. I almost felt sorry for her. Not so much when she roared out-**

"I'll kill you strawberry slut, so help me I'll kill you!"

**It's not meant to be funny. She was dead serious (again no pun intended) the aura around her was a deep purple almost black color-she was out for blood!**

()()()

**I was out in the middle of the baseball field watching the fireworks with my friends-what you didn't really think Rabbit!Rukia was my only companion did you?**

**Anyway we were watching the fireworks when Tatsuki turned to me and asked** "So Ichigo what have you been up to lately?"

**I was about to answer but Inoue beat me to it**. "Oh you mean you don't know Tatsuki-chan?"

"Know what?"

"Kurosaki-kun has been house sitting for this wealthy old man who is haunted by the spirit of his late daughter."

**Tatsuki looked doubtful-not that I blame her**-"House sitting? You?"

"Ah."

()()()

Third POV

**It was raining. Ichigo was in a crappy mood. And really didn't have the energy to put up with Hinamori's death threats today.**

"I'll slip arsenic into your tea cup when your back is turned. I'll place a thousand needles underneath your pillow and throw a fucking parade when all the pretty red blood stains your borrowed pillow. That's my pillow you know? A slut like you doesn't even deserve a pillow!"

**Ichigo tried to plug his ears with his headphones but Hinamori grew even louder.**

"I killed my mother too, drowned her in the bathtub. No one ever found out that she-

"Hinamori-chan come try on some scarves with me? This baby blue one would be perfect on you."

**Rukia was over in the corner of the guest room modeling in front of the full length mirror.**

**Before her untimely death, the raven-haired woman wanted to go into the fashion industry. It seemed that even though she had been reincarnated into a rabbit, her passion hadn't died.**

"I'm going to spend some time with Rukia-san now but don't you forget I'm watching you and when you least expect it, BANG YOUR DEAD!"

**Ichigo let out a sigh and left the room.**

**He honestly didn't know why the girl hated him so much. He hadn't said or done anything to her and yet-**

**The orange haired teen walked down the hall of the large mansion and didn't stop until he reached the other end.**

()()()

(Ichigo's POV)

**Aizen was gone during most of the day so I was left alone to explore.**

**I really had no desire at first-what was so exciting about some haunted mansion on the sea anyway?**

**And then one day…**

**A large music room. Full of every instrument known to man. But I only had eyes for the grand piano placed in the very center. **

**Perfectly polished-not a single spot or smudge of dust or dirt. **

**My mother was music teacher so it was only natural that I had learned to play-still a basic keyboard and a grand piano were two very different things.**

**It was calling out to me-demanding that I touch it-**

**So I did**

"You aren't supposed to be in here!"

**Hinamori wanted me gone-dead actually and with each day that passed she came a little closer to achieving her goal.**

**I had finally decided that enough was enough when a large chandelier was only a micro-inch away from falling on top of my head-**

**Something had to be done.**

**So I left music room and made my way to the library instead.**

**Surely I would find a way to vanquish evil spirits or something-**

**I never thought I could bring myself to wishing to do harm on an already dead person but-**

**I wasn't going to just sit around and let her get away with trying to kill me every day every hour round the clock either!**

**I was young after all and I had no desire to die.**

**()()()**

**Yes one would think I would be able to find something that could help me in a library that was twice as large as the music room had been **

**Yes one would think I-**

"Aizen-sama does not appreciate it when others go rummaging through his private collection. Leave at once or else I'll call security and have you removed."

**A deep voice-clearly male-**

**I jumped a bit for I certainly hadn't expected there to be someone else in the library at this time.**

**I searched the room-hoping to pinpoint who was threatening me-well perhaps not threatening so much as he was-**

"Search the room as much as you like you will not find me."

**Hmm perhaps it was my imagination-I honestly couldn't be sure but it almost sounded as if the mysterious male was amused by something.**

**Strange and yet not entirely unexpected. After all I figured a man like Aizen would probably have the occasional guard dog or two-still**

"Look uh I'm not rummaging I'm just looking for a book on vanquishing ghosts? Any idea on where I might find it?"

**There was a pause**

**And then much like some cliché 'old fashion murder mystery' the book shelf near the back wall turned out to be a **

"Hidden door?"

**The stranger stepped out. It was a man indeed.**

**His long dark hair was pulled back into tiny braids, his skin looked dark and smooth, sharp cheek bones and chin, long lashes, wide nose, full mouth, there was a certain royal-esque type air around him- dressed in silky white fabrics- brought to mind the image of an Egyptian or African prince of some sort-perhaps a mixture of both**

**If you asked me why I had suddenly become speechless at that moment I honestly couldn't tell you.**

**Okay so that's a lie.**

**But you couldn't blame me for feeling a slight attraction to someone so**

'_Beautiful.'_

**Don't look at me like that. It's not like I voiced it out loud or threw myself at the man **

"Tousen Kaname but simply calling me Kaname will do for I am no master of yours."

**It was bit strange-the way this Tousen guy talked I mean-it was almost as if**

"Er what?"

**I felt myself flush crimson-which was typical when it came to guys like this-still**

"You are here to give Aizen-sama a great gift are you not?"

**To say that the man's unseeing eyes were milky would be incorrect-rather they were a deep royal purple color-the only way I had concluded that he was in fact blind was when his gaze was a little off to the side rather than directly at me-**

**Not that I cared either way-**

**I was more fascinated then anything-**

"_Why were you hiding behind book shelves?"_

This is the question I had fully intended on asking but instead I wound up asking something else entirely-

"What are you? I mean uh it's not that you're not human or anything I get that I mean not that I didn't think you weren't it's just uh-how did you come to be here-er how do you know Aizen? Are you like some sort of

**(**_**sex slave is what I wanted to say but I don't think that would fly over very well so I reconsidered my thought and changed the word to)**_

"Are you some sort pleasure mate?"

**Yes it was stupid even to my own ears-and I honestly didn't know what had come over me. **

**But I figured there had to be more to Tousen besides-**

"Ouch!"

**As always Rabbit!Rukia had popped up out of nowhere and decided to abuse my poor wrist.**

"Damn it Rukia what the hell?"

**The rabbit reincarnate said nothing except **

"Come along Ichigo this isn't the time to be drooling over another man when Aizen-sama is only a few doors down."

**I scowled at her.**

"I wasn't drooling I was just-I thought he was out on business or-

**Tousen was looking at me as though I had grown an extra head.**

"Who are you talking to?"

"Uh it's long story but anyway uh so are you?"

**A barely there smirk reached Tousen's lips. **

"While it is certainly true that I have a close connection with Aizen-sama our relationship is strictly that of employer and employee."

**I was all set to follow Rabbit!Rukia out of the room when I remembered something.**

"Yeah but Aizen said he makes it one of his rules to sample all of his employees which means you are his former and or current-

**Those deep eyes narrowed. **

"To stand there and accuse Aizen-sama of running some sort of sleazy underground whore house is disgraceful. Leave the library at once or I will personally remove you from here.

"Wait uh Tousen-san you don't understand I was simply s-

"I know your type. You think it is amusing to play with another's feelings-think you can waltz in here with your loud hair (deep eyes narrowed directly at me) think you can seduce one of his servants just because he is blind-

"Now wait a minute you're not actually blind so-

"Ichigo stop arguing with the pretty non-blind servant and go spend time with Aizen-sama. He's lonely and in need of your company."

**I really didn't have the patience for Rabbit!Rukia's pointless babbles right now-**

"Shut up Rukia this has nothing to do with you!"

She gave my wrist a hard enough bite to draw blood this time-I swear if she wasn't my best friend I would have-

"Why are you being so stubborn Ichigo? Don't you want to-

"Actually I don't want to do anything. You're the one who dragged me into this mess."

"Mess? I am offering you a chance at a permanent happily ever after because I only want the best for you Ichigo."

**She said this. And deep down I knew that she did but I just-I didn't appreciate being treated like some kind of-**

"On top of being lying punk do you mean to tell me that you are also suffering from some type of mental disorder Kurosaki Ichigo?"

**What the hell? How the hell could I have been attracted to this-this Tousen person just a few minutes ago-he was such an asshole-blind or not-I didn't care-I wanted to kick his ass!**

"What the hell is your problem? All I did was ask you a question? I mean I guess I don't really care one way or another what you are to Aizen-it's just I've never seen anyone quite like you-you kind of have this exotic type air and look about and I guess my curiosity went a little over my head. But you didn't have to-

**Tousen stepped towards me-placing one hand on top of my head-then patting/ruffling it like an uncle or an older brother would do-**

**Was I confused?**

**Naturally.**

"Um?"

**He smiled. Which suited him far better than the glare or the smirk.**

"You'll fit in just fine Ichigo."

"What?"

"The test."

"Test?"

"You passed the first stage."

"Passed?"

**Um what the hell? I didn't understand any of this?**

**How could I go from searching for a book on how to vanquish ghosts-mainly Hinamori-to meeting an attractive dark skinned blind man who really wasn't blind but pretending for whatever reason-although it probably had something to do with Aizen-it still didn't make a whole lot of sense? What the hell did he mean by test anyway. And stage one?**

"Um so then who are you?"

"I have already said. I am Tousen Kaname, Aizen's sama's main security officer. There are 3 others but they are out of the house at the moment. You needn't worry about them though-

"Exactly because it's time to go spend time with your future husband."

**Rukia was nipping at my sleeve again.**

"Let's go Ichigo!"

I **sighed. Looks like any thoughts of ridding the mansion of Hinamori would have to be set to the side for now.**

()()()

**1 week later**

(Third POV)

"This isn't working out. Your daughter hates me and-

**Aizen was at his desk reviewing some sort of document. Ichigo didn't want to interrupt the man's work but he needed to end this "relationship" or whatever it was now.**

**Deep brown eyes turned away from the papers and focused on him.** "You want to get away from all this correct?"

"Well yes."

**Aizen tucked a hand under his chin** "Vacation, a weekly getaway, perhaps a cruise?"

**Ichigo didn't need all that. He just wished to get out and stretch his legs for a while.**

**But he was quickly coming to find that Aizen wished to do things his way and protesting was rather pointless. So he graciously accepted the man's offer.** "That sounds nice."

**Aizen smiled.** "We'll leave on Friday." 

"Friday?"

"Would you prefer to leave tomorrow Ichigo-kun?"

**Ichigo shook his head**. "No Friday is good but actually I was hoping I could-I mean I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything but I'd like to go home for awhile."

"But we've been over this Ichigo-kun, you are home."

**Aizen rose to his feet and walked over to the orange haired youth, pulling Ichigo into his arms.**

**Ichigo did like it when the man just held him like this. Liked the feel of Aizen's warm body pressing against his own, loved inhaling the slight scent of musk mixing in with the man's rich cologne. **

**He enjoyed the way Aizen's lips felt against his neck, it was a good kind of ticklish followed by a slightly pleasurable sting of pain-a set of perfect white teeth biting into his skin. Never in the same spot twice.**

"Yes a vacation would be quite nice but still," **cinnamon and coffee brown eyes met rich and decadent chocolate ones **"Just for a few days I want to be on my own."

"But you are already alone throughout most of the day. And I have stuck to our agreement, not once have I ventured into your bedroom."

**This was true. Aizen had not come into Ichigo's temporary bedroom-in fact during the day the man was usually off running errands or running one of his major corporations or whatever-but still Ichigo needed some time away. He felt like he was suffocating in Aizen's large mansion.**

"If you wish to leave, then by all means go right ahead," **Aizen brushed his lips against Ichigo's own and then murmured**, "You are not a prisoner here."

"I never said that. Damn it don't put words in my mouth!" **Ichigo punched the man's shoulder.**

**And as always Aizen was amused.** "Calm down Ichigo-kun. I honestly don't understand why you let yourself get so easily riled up all the time."

**Ichigo let out a growl.**

()()()

Ichigo's POV

**The thing about walking in on the middle of a conversation 9 times out of ten I'm the subject of discussion.**

"But don't you get it Hinamori-chan, Ichigo and Aizen-san can make each other happy."

"He's not good enough for Aizen-sama! No one is! Please Rukia-san try to understand that I can't cross over until I know my father will be safe." 

"Ichigo is not dangerous Hinamori-chan. Trust me he would never h-

'I don't care! Aizen-sama is mine! MINE! MINE MINE!"

**It was any wonder I baby-sat for brats and yet couldn't seem to control this one-spirit or not-Hinamori was extremely difficult to deal with. I appreciate what Rukia was trying to do but at the same time it was pointless.**

**Hinamori hated me and that's all there was to it.**

**Rabbit!Rukia climbed on top of the window sill (one of her favorite spots) and continued to try to convince Hinamori to change her mind.**

"I brought you along with me to Ichigo's home so you could see that he wouldn't hurt a single creature, living or dead-unless pushed to the edge-for example if someone or something threatened his family well-

**Hinamori looked thoughtful for a minute. I figured it was too soon to expect acceptance from her but at least her raging aura simmered a bit. Rukia sent me a wink which was her way of telling me that everything would be okay.**

**()()()**

**It took some time but eventually the death threats stopped and when Aizen announced our little vacation-Hinamori didn't attempt to stab me with a fork at dinner or smoother me with a pillow when I passed out on the couch in Aizen's living room.**

**She did poke me awake though,**

"So what's your deal anyway Strawberry? Looking for a Sugar Daddy?"

"No. I don't care about money."

**Hinamori rolled her eyes** "Everyone cares about money."

"Well I won't let another man wine, diner and cater to my every want and need. I'm not some pretty little poster boy. When fall rolls around I'm going off to college."

"Let me guess you wanna be a writer or singer or something?"

**I shook my head**. "Nope. I want to be a therapist."

**Hinamori snorted**. "Physical therapist." 

"No the other kind."

**She looked a bit surprised and then grumbled something unintelligible before asking** "So how is it you can see me anyway?"

**I asked myself the same question many times and still couldn't come up with an answer.**

"I think it has something to do with my best friend."

"The rabbit, Rukia-san?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm so then before her death you never saw any of us before."

**I shook my head and then asked her a question**. "Why are you so angry with your father?"

**The coffee table shook.** "I love Aizen-sama I could never be angry with him!"

"He seems to think you are."

**Ever seen a spirit cry? It's twice as depressing as watching a live being cry.**

"What?" **Hinamori's bottom lip quivered as tears sprang from the corners of her eyes** "But why?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is he thinks he did something to upset you right before you died. If you don't mind my asking how did you die?"

**Hinamori looked uncomfortable** "I don't really know. One minute I'm sleeping and the next I'm looking down at myself. I thought it was a dream at first but when I ran through the house in search of my father he wasn't there."

"Wasn't there?"

"I was so scared at first. Thought I'd never see him again-and then there was this light or something and next thing I know I was here and my father was staring down at my lifeless body and I screamed. I don't remember much else. All I know is one night I some how made my presence known to him." (1)

**This was getting a little too dramatic for my taste but at least Hinamori's aura had simmered even more-it was now a pale yellow color-almost pretty.**

**The sound of footsteps startled me a bit.**

**The painting on the walls rattled and Hinamori was upset again.**

"Ichi-chan I hope ya don't mind that I've decided to join you and Aizen-sama on yer lil' getaway."

**It was Gin. Aizen's well…I still wasn't really sure what the man was. But Hinamori hated this silver haired man more than she hated me. I wasn't all that fond of him either-because there was something positively creepy about him.**

**But my mother raised me well and I had no reason to be rude especially since Gin had never done anything to me-well except for that one time when he felt me up in the laundry room but he had assured me that he had mistaken me for one of the maids so I let it slide.**

"That's fine Ichimaru-san."

**The man clucked his tongue** "Now now Ichi-chan you're practically family, call me Gin."

I sighed. "Will anyone else be joining you Gin-san?"

"Oh just Rangiku and Izuru-chan. We promise we'll be quiet though, wouldn't want to get in the way of your special time with Aizen-sama."

()()()

Third POV

**Rabbit!Rukia was hopping up and down on Ichigo's suitcase**. "Twenty four hours, match maker, match maker make me a match, tonight is the night Ichigo catches his catch," **a smirk**, "Or rather is the one who is the catch-**a wider smirk **"among other things." (2)

**Ichigo felt heat rising to his cheeks. Damn he never should have let Rukia come along on the cruise but at the same time he couldn't just leave her behind.**

"Ne, ne Ichigo did you pack your speedos?"

**What the hell was she talking about? He didn't have any speedos. And even if he did he damn sure wouldn't bring/wear them on a cruise ship vacation of all things. **

**It would be one thing if it was just Aizen and himself-but it wasn't going to be just the two of them-it was Aizen, Ichigo and members of Aizen's staff-**

**Ichigo didn't have a problem with it per se but-**

**There was a knock on the door-pulling the orange haired youth from his inner thoughts-**

"Ichi-chan come join us fer a late brunch on deck once yer finished unpacking, Rangiku has a lil' surprise for you."

**Why oh why did Ichigo not like Gin's sing song tone just then.**

"Ooh a surprise! Hurry up Ichigo let's go find out what the good master's servants have brought for you."

**Perched on his shoulder in her usual spot Rabbit!Rukia's silver-blue's were as bright and excited as ever.**

**Ichigo did not share her enthusiasm.**

**He let out a resigned sigh and finished hanging up his clothes. **

**The whole thing seemed silly really.**

**Because according to Kira-one of Aizen's employees, the group wasn't going to stay on the ship but get on plane and fly to some sort of exclusive private owned island.**

**The way the shorter blond had been bouncing around at dinner table last night-his energy could rival Rukia's own-**

'_From certain angles Kira did kinda remind me of a rabbit.'_

**Course Rabbit!Rukia misinterpreted the orange haired youth's smile for something else-**

"Counting down the moments to ecstasy eh Ichigo? I'm so proud of you!"

**Ichigo frowned.**

**After this vacation it would all be over-Rukia would complete her mission and leave him forever.**

**It was finally dawning on him.**

**He'd be with out his best friend once more.**

**He felt his stomach clench.**

'_I don't want to say goodbye.'_

"Uh Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

**The rabbit wasn't really paying attention-rather she was painting some sort of silly design with her tail-**

**Impressed?**

**So was Ichigo.**

"Isn't there any way you can-I mean the contract when you say you'll cross over it's uh a good thing right?"

"Of course it is. I get to see Hana-nee again. It's been so long and Kaien-ah he was my first love you know? I may have only been like a lil' girl in his eyes but I was so going to marry him and now I can-well sort of."

"Listen Rukia its just how do you even know there's I mean-what if I uh finally have you know sex and stuff with Aizen and nothing changes."

**Rabbit!Rukia shook her head and abandoned her paint brush so she could hop back on his shoulder.**

"Ichigo you silly, silly creature of course it will change-everything will change-you'll discover things about yourself-things you never even imagined-you'll fall in love not just with the idea of love but true love-because when you bond yourself to a person-give yourself to another-you are abandoning the child like part of you and fully embracing the young man you are meant to be."

"But what if-I mean is this really the only w-

"Ichi-chan did you fall into the closet again? Am I going to have to send Izuru-chan in there to come and get you?"

**Damn it why couldn't the silver fox just leave him alone for 5 freakin' minutes?**

"No uh I d-

"Ah I see you haven't fallen into the closet, yer simply gettin' prepared for tonight's festivities," **there was clear amusement in Gin's tone **"It's still several hours away Ichi-chan, yer don't have to be so-

"Gin. Leave him."

"I wasn't doin' anything Tousen-san I was simply-

"I know what you were doing and I also know that Aizen-sama would not like it. Now leave him."

(Ichigo's POV)

**It was strange. That someone like Gin would take orders from some one like Tousen-I never really quite understood why that was-**

**Nor did I care-**

**I was just grateful that I would have a few more minutes to chat with my best friend.**

"Uh Rukia I know this might seem a little um insensitive of me to ask but when you died where did you go?"

"I can't really answer that question Ichigo because I honestly don't know. The only thing I know is this: There was no light or shiny tunnel-there wasn't a tunnel at all-just this warmth-calming and quite unlike anything else-and then there was a well to call him/her an angel wouldn't be quite accurate-but he/she most definitely was not of the human world so I concluded that I was elsewhere-was it heaven?

Hmm nope I don't think so. Was it paradise? Perhaps a paradise of some sort-didn't really care-all I knew was I had to find a way back to you-the not quite angel seemed to sense/guess this about me. The rest is a blur-something with a golden shoe and a courtroom and-well anyway let's not keep the good master and his servants waiting any longer."

"Wait! Rukia I-

"What's the matter with you Ichigo?**" Rabbit!Rukia cocked her head to the side **"It's more than just nerves talking-what is going on in that head of yours?"

"I- I don't want you to leave."

**Rukia blinked and I felt a sense of guilt was over me.**

"I know it's selfish but I don't care-when you (**I felt my voice breaking a little bit**) when you died that day I felt like a part of my own soul was ripped away-**I trailed off taking note of the way she suddenly flinched-**

**And then just like that it was gone and she was laughing **

"Stupid Ichigo thinking you can trick me like that-thinking I'll forget all about my mission and get all sentimental-hahaha my oh my am I going to enjoy telling this one to Hina-chan."

**And with a snort and a pop-she disappeared.**

**Only she didn't really disappear for I could still feel that soft pink-ish glow that was her aura.**

**She was somewhere on the ship and apparently (didn't know why it didn't dawn on me sooner-Hinamori was with her)**

**Deciding I really should just get on with it and go and seal my fate-wow that sounds really uber dramatic when I phrase it that way doesn't it?**

()()()

**I'm no expert on romance or relationships in general for that matter but shouldn't my soon to be lover show more interest in me.**

**I wasn't a clingy or needy type but-**

**I just couldn't understand why Aizen-or perhaps I should start calling him Sousuke-whatever-anyway I couldn't understand how a guy who was destined to be my mate could be so er calling him oblivious was not the right word-it was more like he simply didn't care.**

**What the hell?**

**He's the one who invited me on this stupid vacation and yet all he can do is sit there and burry his stupid nose in that damn folder-what's so great about it anyway?**

**No I was not jealous of an inanimate object-**

**It's just-**

**All of Aizen's servants-all though to be honest although they did serve the man I don't think he considered them servants-no the way the small group interacted-it was more like they were friends-well with Kira, Rangiku and Gin-those three were more like a couple-which was a little weird-and Tousen and Wonderweiss-a short little blond boy who spoke very little were more like father and son-they were an odd bunch but-but at least they were paying attention to me.**

"Is this your (hic) first time (hic) on a cruise ship Ichi(hic)go-chan?"

**Rangiku-san was sloshing more wine on herself then she was in her mouth-I think she had a bit of a drinking problem but at least she was a friendly drunk-**

"Uh well not exactly-I have been on a ship before not as large as this one but-gah!"

**To say that the woman threw herself at me wasn't accurate-it was more like she fell on top of me when the ship took a particularly sharp turn-**

**To say that she was putting her hands where they most certainly didn't belong was-**

"Ha! He really is an orange strawberry."

"Rangiku I don't think its wise fer you to play with Ichi-chan right in front of Aizen-sama."

**While I did appreciate it when Gin pulled Rangiku-san off me-I didn't feel any better-for Aizen hadn't even looked in my direction-hadn't scolded his hired help-hadn't done anything but continue to drown himself in that stupid folder-**

**I wanted to yank it out of his hand and throw it off the damn ship!**

**But then it dawned on me-why should I do that when I could just throw myself off the ship**

**Maybe then he'd pay attention**

**Mind made up I abandoned my breakfast and made my way towards the railing-**

**()()()**

**Don't give me that look. This isn't some sort of godforsaken Titanic spoof where a kind stranger comes along to rescue the uber dramatic spoiled little rich girl-there was no Jack and I damn sure wasn't a fuckin' Rose!-**

**If I had to be part of a flower-then I'd be the thorn-but that was neither here nor there-**

**At the sound of hurried footsteps I slipped a little-**

**But again I reiterate that I did not fall off and go plummeting into the water-nor did I scream for help-**

**Rather I just glared at the innocent rail and jumped to one of the lower decks-**

**It would be better this way-nice peaceful and quiet.**

**Only the sea crabs for company.**

"I told Rukia-san that you weren't ready for this."

**Yes it was horribly cliché but I jumped each and every time Hinamori appeared-although she had warmed up to me enough to stop with the death threats now she just enjoyed teasing me at every turn-pointing out how inexperienced I was-**

**I partially blame Rukia for this. The two were inseparable.**

"She claims that all you need is a little alcohol in your system."

"I don't drink."

**Hinamori snorted.** "You'll never be a proper lover for Aizen-sama if you continue making those faces."

"What faces?"

"Hmm well let's see there's the angsty pout-one of my father's personal favorite's or so I've heard him mumble in his sleep."

**Ghost Hinamori was kinda freaky when she smirked but it was still ten times better than the murderous eyes.**

**She continued** "Then there's the 'I'm going to kill you for embarrassing me and then I'm going to kill myself because I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I have innocent (albeit perverted) blood on my hands' and finally there's the-

**I cut her off-**

"Enough! Look Hinamori I know that you aren't too fond of me but-

"Ichigo-chan why did you run off when you haven't even opened your prezzie?"

**While Hinamori didn't hate Rangiku-san she didn't seem all that fond of her either-glaring at the woman before tripping her and then poof disappearing just like that-**

**Rangiku-san was twice as intoxicated by now and so she simply chalked it up to being the wind-**

**With a drunk giggle she threw herself at me-**

"Why the frowning face Ichigo-chan? This is a happy occasion and so you should be happy."

**I was thankful that no one else was around when Rangiku-san picked me up just then and spun me around.**

**The quickest way I could think of to get the buxom ginger blonde off me was by-**

"I uh I don't feel so good."

**Almost instantly Rangiku-san released me. Her powder blues** **filled with worry.** "Was it the breakfast or is it sea sickness."

"Uh not sure but I think I just need to sit down for awhile or something."

"Nonsense." **Her smile was warm. **"You need to lie down-we'll have Izu-chan come fetch you in a little while."

()()()

**So I know what you're thinking I was just stalling-or trying to find a way to get attention-**

**You probably think Aizen came rushing in just moments after I decided to take Rangiku-san's advice and lie down-**

**Sure you expected for there to be some sort of big apology-followed by a round of cozy cuddling and topped off with 'get better soon' sex.**

**Wrong story!**

**Aizen did not come to visit me. I was still very much a virgin and-**

"Really Ichigo what am I going to do with you?"

**Rabbit!Rukia was perched on the night stand. **

"It's the middle of the day and instead of having sweet lala romance with the good master you're down here crying into your pillow."

"What the hell are you talking about Rukia?"

**I damn sure wasn't crying.**

**All jokes aside I was a man.**

**Well maybe not a man exactly but I was a member of the male species and I damn sure wouldn't cry over being ignored!**

"Really?" **Her voice was teasing **"Then, pray tell Ichigo what are you doing down here? Loosening up your muscles a lil' bit-actually not a bad idea but you'd probably have a better time with a relaxant of some sort ya know?"

**Seriously Rukia died when we were 15-often more than not I found myself asking**

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"This isn't the caveman era Ichigo I know all kinds of things-

**A smirk made it's way on to her face-when she did leave me I don't think I'd ever think of rabbit's the same way again. **

"Plus I did some research during the time while I was hunting for you're soon to be lover."

"Research?"

"Mm hmm. But why bore you with silly stories when you can just live out your own yum-yum story right now."

**I shook my head. **

**And sat up.**

**Guess it was time to stop avoiding the unavoidable.**

**I mean at the very least I should confront Aizen-find out why he was ignoring me.**

**It never dawned on me until much later that it was all part of another test-**

**()()()**

"Kurosaki-san I have found that it is better to go along with Rangiku's insane ideas rather then against."

"Stop being so formal Kira, call me Ichigo."

"Right. Ichigo-san then."

"No just Ichigo."

**I hated formalities felt they were only necessary to say if like I was talking to someone who was a good 10 or 15 years older then me.**

**Kira only had about 2 or 3 years on me.**

**We were sitting inside one of the smaller cabins at Rangiku-san's request.**

**Why I agreed in the first place I honestly couldn't tell you.**

**Guess its because I could never say no to women.**

"What exactly is she planning?"

"I honestly don't know-Rangiku has done everything from forcing me into a dress to piercing my navel-

**I raised a brow at that.** **Kira didn't seem like the type to let himself be subjugated to things like cross dressing-not that there was anything wrong with a guy in a dress but-**

**The door slammed open and Rangiku stepped inside holding two shopping bags in her hand. She tossed one bag to me and the other bag to Kira.**

**I didn't like the way she was grinning.**

**I glanced at Kira-he was looking at the shopping bag as though it might bite him-**

**And maybe it would-**

**Hell I wouldn't put it past the woman-between her and Gin-the two were probably-**

"Hmm not bad."

"Huh?"

"Come on Ichigo-chan hurry up hurry up and put it on so we can show everyone how cute we all look."

()()()

**WTF?**

**Why did Kira get to wear shorts while I was forced to put on a-**

"A tangerine colored speedo?"

**Was this some kind of joke?**

**There was no way in hell I was going to strip down and walk around the ship in this dinky little piece of material.**

**I crossed my arms and glared at the buxom champagne ginger blonde.** "I'm not doing it."

**She pouted but I didn't care there was no way I was going to-**

"Waa!"

**What the hell?**

**What did Kira think he was doing? And where the hell did the Gin come from-I swear he really was like a sneaky fox or something-I didn't even notice when he came in-**

**Not that it mattered since I was currently being manhandled and all-forced out of my clothes and into this damn-**

**I thrashed and snarled-naturally like I said I'm a man and there's no chance in hell I'm going down with out a fight-**

**()()()**

**In the end Kira wound up with a black eye, Gin wound up with a bloody nose and I-**

"We look just like triplets!"

**Rangiku-san was grinning from ear to ear as she enveloped all of us into a hug-mindful of her lovers' injuries**.

**She had ripped off her hot pink dress and revealed that she was wearing a tangerine bikini underneath-**

**The fox being most unhelpful whipped out the camera and snapped pictures-**

**Kira didn't protest-seemed he was used to this-but I did everything I could to break the camera or at least take it out of Gin's hands-**

**Once again jumping off the ship seemed like a fine idea and I was all set to do it until an all too familiar smooth baritone which had the tendency to make me feel weak in the knees and light headed all at once reached my ears.**

"Gin, Rangiku, Izuru-kun leave us."

()()()

**I kept my back to Aizen. Both because I was pissed with the way he had been ignoring me lately and also because I was flushed in the face-**

**It amazed me every time how the man could walk with out making a sound-surely a skill he must have picked up during his youth-**

**Ah didn't I tell you? **

**When Aizen was around my age he had joined a circus for awhile-learned magic that was sure to leave the late Houdini himself in awe-**

**I scowled-it was not the time to admire Aizen.**

**Not when he was being such a-**

**The man had this habit I guess you could call it-he liked to brush his lips against the back of my hair line-enjoyed the way I shivered by the simple barely there touch-**

**He also had this habit of grasping my chin in a firm but gentle manner-forcing me to turn and look at him-**

**Those dark decadent orbs of his seemed twice as captivating-**

**I thought if the sea was like his eyes-it would be an ideal way to drown-**

**Funny how I didn't notice until Aizen was upon me that he had-**

"When did you switch over to contacts?"

**Perhaps he had had them for awhile now and I had failed to notice what with him ignoring me and all-**

**He did not answer my question-rather he**

"You've been avoiding me."

**I'm telling you just a few words coming out of that perfect mouth and I felt the heat rising-every where-not just on my cheeks-not just in this ridiculous tangerine speedo-every where-every thing-**

**Part of me hated him for it-**

**When he spoke it was very easy to just forget all about my annoyance-easy to ignore any sort of doubts or insecurities I might have-**

**Indeed if I didn't have that tiny little thing called morals I probably would have-**

**I snapped out of it when one of his hands slid around me and settled on my lower back**

"I've been avoiding you? What the hell are you talking about? I've been here the whole time while you just-

**As that same hand slowly and teasingly traced circles I felt my anger slip away once more-**

**Damn him!**

"Stop!"

**Aizen didn't listen. He never listened. **

**Only directed his attention else where-**

**Tracing his lips along with my collar bone-nibbling on the sensitive flesh as though I were some type of **

"Ngh!"

"I'm sorry that you've been feeling left out Ichigo-kun but not a day or night has passed where I wasn't thinking about you-dreaming up all the ways in which I could have you in my bed while still managing to stay true to our agreement."

**Among many other things-Aizen had a way with words-still**

"What's so damn great about that-_hah_-folder you've been drowning yourself in anyway?"

**Surely a picture of a damn hole in the door couldn't be that damn interesting?**

**Was it perhaps he was recalling the days of when he last went there? Or maybe he was counting down the days in which he would return there-he had certainly hinted at it-**

**I scowled which (as always) didn't go unnoticed by Aizen.**

"Do you really want to know?"

**What the hell kind of question of that?**

**Of course I wanted to know. **

"Then I will show you."

()()()

**Have you ever had a dream where you felt like you were awake but were actually still dreaming? **

**How about being awake but it seemed like a dream?**

**At the moment I felt like I was somewhere in between the two-**

**It was beyond strange-**

**I hadn't felt light headed-didn't remember fluttering or closing my eyes-couldn't recall any odd or unfamiliar smells wafting through the air-**

**Couldn't recall much of anything except for Aizen's smooth baritone.**

**Was he singing?**

**I really couldn't say?**

**It was nice though.**

**But I didn't really understand what was-**

"Rise and shine Ichi-chan, we've arrived."

**()()()**

**Third POV**

**Ichigo opened his eyes. **

**Sand. Pure white sand, large tropical plants **

**The silver fox was grinning at him.**

"My yer certainly are speechless Ichi-chan. Perhaps I should've let you sleep a lil' longer."

"Huh? What? Where am I?"

"Welcome to Hogyoku Island."

()()()

Ichigo's POV

**I imagine half of you have fallen asleep at this point-probably glaring at your computer screens right now-cursing me for dragging the story out-but hey what's a story with out a boring moment or two?**

()()()

Third POV

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" **Ichigo questioned as he slipped on the robe that the silver haired man had tossed to him just then.**

"Because we had toget everythin' ready."

**Ichigo had no idea what Gin was talking about.**

"I don't understand. Where's Aizen? And for that matter where the hell did everyone else go?"

**The island seemed to be deserted.**

**No one else around but Ichigo and Gin. **

**It was just a tad bit unsettling.**

**The silver-haired man waved away the orange haired youth's uneasiness.**

"Everyone is inside the Tiki hut waiting fer you Ichi-chan."

"Um why?"

**For the first time ever Gin's eyes slid open to a slight crack-revealing a crimson color-**

"So we can start the game of course."

**He said these words as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.**

"Game?"

()()()

**(Ichigo's POV)**

**Wait!**

**Don't say it!**

**It's not necessary because I already know what you're thinking.**

**This was the part in the fic when Aizen's servants would tie me up, blind fold me and then sacrifice me to the 'Evil Hybrid King' The part where I would be forced to get down on to my hands and knees and service said 'Hybrid King' **

**Putting my virgin mouth around his-**

**Get your minds outta the gutter!**

**Cue me laughing my ass off at all of you suckers who have come along to learn my story…**

"We're breaking it off into teams of two. Team A will be Rangiku, Izuru-chan and myself. Team B will be Tousen-san, Aizen-sama and Ichi-chan. Wonderweiss will be our-

"Wonderweiss will have no part in this, Gin."

**Gin pouted. It was amusing to see a grown man pout. **

"Always tryin' ta spoil my fun."

"Gin, Kaname it would probably be best to get on with it."

**Aizen's voice was as pleasant as a summer dove-er if a dove had a voice that was-well maybe they do-point is-he was calm and yet both men flinched **

**While Rangiku attempted to smoother Kira with her breasts (much to the blonds' delight) and Wonderweiss remained completely oblivious. **

**As it should be-a young child shouldn't be subjected to-**

"Pay attention Ichi-chan. Wouldn't want to miss out on anything important now would you?"

()()()

**The game?**

**Ah the game.**

**It was kind of like an adult version of capture the flag/scavenger hunt**

**Only we weren't looking for a flag or hunting per se-it was more like-**

"See this here? Oils? Natural oils from the tree make for an excellent lubricant."

**How I wound up being tied to Rangiku-san when we were clearly on opposing teams-I honestly couldn't tell you-but no one seemed to care-**

**Gin had simply shrugged and pulled Aizen over to his side-I was a bit surprised that a man like Aizen let one of his servants man handle him like that but it seemed Gin was sort of special when it came to things like that-**

**I wasn't sure if I should be pissed or amused-I settled for mild irritation.**

"Uh Rangiku-san I thought we were supposed to being looking for a gem or key or something?"

"Nonsense Ichigo-chan even on the most kinky occasions one should never leave the house with out lube."

**The fact that we weren't in or even near a house didn't really seem to make much of a difference to her-**

**She continued dragging me deeper and deeper into the jungle-**

()()()

**The more I thought about it the more I was beginning to realize that I was probably making a big deal over nothing-it was common sense really and I absolutely hated it-**

**Should I call the whole thing off and forget all about the man called Aizen Sousuke.**

**My life truly was too much like a movie at times-why else would the ideal mating grounds be at a hidden waterfall beneath a cave?**

**You're wishing for me to just get it over and done with-thinking that I'm not a very good storyteller at all-**

**Need I remind you that this is not a story about a rabbit but the rabbit made me do it?**

**Let's back track a bit…**

**I'd almost forgotten that I was still wearing the ridiculous tangerine speedo underneath the robe and it wasn't until I felt the tie coming undone on the robe that I remembered.**

**I ignored it for the time being and instead accepted the tiny stone that Rangiku-san handed me-pulled it out of her bikini-had probably hidden it right between her breasts-I'd really rather not think about her breasts.**

**Or female breasts in general since they kind of scared me.**

**Instead I averted my gaze and asked about the stone.**

"So what is this?"

**Her powder blues were probably twinkling as she answered**, "A special heating stone, you can use it however you like."

**Was it really necessary for her to purr like that? More and more I felt as though I had tripped, hit my head and fallen into some kind of-**

"This first time isn't the worst-in fact the first time can be quite pleasurable if you remember to breathe evenly and stay relaxed. There will be discomfort since your body is being stretched in a way you aren't familiar with but-

"Yes I uh know but I really don't uh can we like not talk about this please?"

"You are so cute!" **The woman squealed right before she pulled me into a glomp/hug once again.**

"I'm glad we found you or you found us-whichever-all I know is you're like the little sister I never had. Ah I can't wait for your wedding."

**I had to cut her off right there **

"Rangiku-san I'm only 17, well 18 by midnight."

**Don't fuckin laugh this isn't a GD Cinderella spoof either!**

**The point is I'm a guy and even though marriage is legal in some parts of the world I have no desire to tie myself down to anyone in that way.**

"Love is one thing. Becoming Aizen's bride is another thing all together."

**She frowned and rather than releasing the hold she had one me she only grabbed me tighter.** "Have you told him this?"

"Who? Aizen?"

**Although it wasn't easy to swing on vines I found that I was genuinely enjoying myself- being on this island was fun.**

"Yes. Above all else you should be honest with him."

**There was a clear blue waterfall off in the instance-it was practically calling out to me.**

"I am honest. Not once have I ever lied to Aizen or anyone else for that matter."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"I mean how?"

"Huh?"

"You just decided to walk into a café one day and hit on a random stranger?"

"Er yeah."

**Where was she going with this?**

"Why?"

"The rabbit."

"Rabbit?"

**Of course Rangiku-san was confused-she had no idea what I was talking about.**

"The rabbit said she would find me love and although it sometimes feels like Aizen might be the one for me it's uh too soon to call it love."

**I sat down on one of the rocks and began my tale-only leaving out a few facts (like the fact that said rabbit was a reincarnated version of my bestfriend) **

**It wasn't so much that I couldn't trust Rangiku-san but something told me to keep Rukia a secret.**

**I know what you're thinking-wouldn't it have been better to just let Aizen have me back when we first met in the café-or shortly after the first week? Well sure it might have made for good entertainment, possibly down right amusing-the kind of story where the couple gets even more excited because a crazy angry ghost girl is watching them.**

**My imagination and thought process kind of ran away with me at times-**

"Do you want to be with him?"

**Simply nodding wasn't a strong enough response-nodding was the lazy man's way-I may be many things but lazy was not one of them.**

"Ah."

**Rangiku-san didn't say anything after that. She simply ruffled my hair and then left me to sort out my thoughts.**

**There wasn't much left to think about-I was either going to go through with it or I wasn't.**

**It was probably late in the afternoon or perhaps early evening when I finally reached the bottom of the waterfall-careful to step on each individual stone.**

**Aizen wasn't around like I had been expecting but it was probably a good thing-I could use this opportunity to prepare.**

**Yes you read that right-prepare!**

**While it was true that I had never given my body to another-that did not mean I wasn't properly acquainted with it-yes I am talking about pleasuring myself-**

**Don't give me that look!**

**You don't honestly think that a 17 year old guy could go through life without masturbating do you?**

It **wasn't anything like those cheesy porn videos or smut filled novels-**

**While I was pumping my cock to life with one hand and twisting my nipple with the other (I had long since abandoned both the robe and the hideous orange speedo) focused on the feel of the water gently gliding over my skin-**

**Mock me all you like but I had the sudden urge to splash around in the water fall as though I were part water nymph or something-**

**But I wasn't so far gone in the pleasurable sensations that I failed to notice that familiar aura-notice that I was no longer alone.**

"Having fun?"

**It was a bonus that I was already under the water but still-**

"What the hell Rukia?"

**Her silver blues twinkled as she dipped one of her front paws into the cool water.**

"You are having fun. Getting yourself nice and clean for the good master-he's going to need a bit of a scrub down himself," **a snort** "The poor man."

()()()

Third POV

**Ichigo glared at the white rabbit.** "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh it's simply awful. The silver fox and the blond bunny got a little carried away and threw the good master into the mud or was it quick sand? Hmm I wonder well anyway best hurry up and run to save your lover Ichigo or-

**And with a pop she was gone.**

()()()

Ichigo's POV

**Having both a name with a double meaning and bright orange hair-yeah I was used to pranks but this was beyond ridiculous**

**Well look at that-you the readers were half right after all-while on Hogyoku Island I was tied up-difference was: There wasn't a Hybrid King or a large bon fire-just vines, lots and lots of vines biting into my skin.**

"Comfortable?"

**Having my bare ass raised and exposed for all the world to see (well perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration) since there was only a small group on this island still-**

**What the hell did Aizen's servants think they were doing?**

**I snarled**, "What the hell is this?"

**Kira was the one to answer.** "Calm down Ichigo-san its just part of the game."

"What the hell are you talking about? Get me down from here! Where the hell is Aizen? He ignores me almost the entire time and then mph!"

"Sorry Ichi-chan but you talk too much at times."

**The silver fox better known as Gin had gagged me just then.**

**I glared at him while he just grinned and patted my cheek.** "There, there Ichi-chan you brought his on yer self."

**Rangiku-san and Kira were most unhelpful-simply nodding in agreement.**

**Again I know what you're thinking. Part of me was clearly excited since I hadn't finished my little session back at the waterfall surely I must be frustrated. Wishing Gin would touch more than my cheek-give me a good grope and then some?**

**Surely a part of me was probably thrilled at the idea of three sets of eyes watching me because it was nice to be in the spot light right?**

**Wrong!**

**Kira looked at me just then**

"I've seen the rabbit you know," **he continued on completely ignoring both Rangiku-san's and Gin's questioning looks. **"Didn't make the connection right away-that she was tied to you I mean-**a pause** "Up until the afternoon when Hinamori came to me." 

**Okay so some how some way Kira could see and communicate with ghosts-not that I really cared at this point-I just continued to glare at the trio.**

**He continued on** "You know I really don't get what everyone sees in you, sure you have the kind of legs and ass that most women (and the odd man or two) would kill for but from where I'm standing you're pretty plain." **He cocked his head to the side "**You certainly don't seem like Aizen-sama's usual type."

**Don't ask me how I managed to loosen the gag around my mouth because I honestly couldn't tell you-just talented I guess!**

"Right yeah so I'm the one who sought him out, tracked him down or whatever you want to call it but the bastard invited me to come stay at his mansion, asked me to communicate with the spirit of his dead daughter-invited me on this vacation.

I never asked, demanded or expected anything from him. To be honest when this whole thing first start I expected Aizen to either A) laugh in my face and have me arrested or B) drag me into the back and follow through with a simple, wham bam and thank you-or no thank you-whichever."

"Why are you getting so worked up Ichigo-chan? Surely you of all people should be able to understand why we are doing this don't you?"

"No Rangiku-san actually I don't understand any of this."

**How had things become so argg I don't know but it was driving me nuts.**

"Look I'm attracted to Aizen, arrogance and all and yes I do still plan to uh follow through with our arrangement. Perhaps I'd like to properly start dating him but I don't want to be trapped in a house that isn't mine! I wish to study and travel-I'm only 17 years old for fucks sakes!

If Aizen is my soul mate, my everlasting one true love well then he is and if he isn't well then at least I know it will all have been worth it in the end anyway.

I like what I've seen and learned about him and I enjoy the moments when his attention is focused on me and only me. If that makes me a little selfish well-I guess love will do that to a person some times."

**At this point I think I was just carried away with my emotions-took me a few minutes to let the words that had just spilled from my mouth to sink in.**

**I felt that all too familiar red rising to my cheeks.**

"Look can you please just get me down from here already?"

"That's all we wanted to hear Ichi-chan. You're free to go."

**And just like that-the vines were cut and I was free.**

()()()

**I couldn't be certain of what time it was when Aizen had at last entered the cave, long heavy looking furs bundled up in his arms.**

**I couldn't help but snort when I noticed that the man did in fact look like he had fallen into some sort of mud puddle. Clumps of it were plastered to his skin and in his hair-completely running the cream-colored business suit he had insisted on wearing. His shoes were missing. **

"Took you long enough."

**I don't know what it was but it was all too fun to act like a brat around this man. Maybe because I knew it amused him as much as it amused me.**

"I saw you down by the waterfall earlier and I fully intended to join you until I had a lil' run in with a mud puddle."

"So I heard."

**Those captivating deep brown orbs demanded my attention-**

"Care to pick up where you left off?"

**I'd probably commit murder if he asked me to-both that voice and those eyes and I was only one step way from saying 'Yes master.'**

**But again I need to remind you that jumping to someone else's every command was not my style.**

**I was going to be a little stubborn.**

**I wouldn't give him what he wanted until I got what I wanted.**

"Only if you promise me that I'll never have to sit in another damn cave again."

**Aizen chuckled and then quite with out warning (not that he ever warned me to begin with) he pulled me into his arms and carried me out of the cave.**

**As for the furs?**

**Ah the furs yes you're probably wondering about them.**

**One answer. Space bags.**

**Yes it was amazing how a simple piece of plastic could keep the contents inside clean and dry-magic in it's own right I suppose.**

**But we're not here to talk about insignificant things such as space bags-where's the fun in that?**

**Right there is none-so back to the story**

()()()

Third POV

A**izen's physical features-a creature in his own right perhaps-sort of glowing in a non-human almost ethereal sort of way even through the smudges of mud. **

**Of all things Ichigo expected to see-watching Aizen jump off a waterfall wasn't one of them-although calling it a jump wasn't the proper way to describe it-for the man did not just jump-he dived gracefully like that of a professional diver-there was an elegance there-one that only further enhanced his handsome beauty.**

**Closet pervert coming to the forefront of Ichigo's mind (because every one had one) the orange haired youth took a good few minutes to admire all that was Aizen.**

**He had never realized just how sexy broad shoulder blades could be up until that very moment-so maybe he was a little dense at times-such was the way of a virgin male like himself.**

**And although Aizen was taller than Ichigo-their body types were quite similar-tight and toned-truly an ideal match.**

**It probably would have been a crime if they didn't mate like (forgive the pun) rabbits in springtime.**

**Although no actual mating had occurred quite yet-**

**All in good time.**

()()()

Ichigo's POV

**Yes nice and clean was much than dirt and grime-or slime for that matter.**

**The smell alone-his smell-Aizen's smell-it was intoxicating-I quickly concluded that it wasn't his rich cologne but rather something that was entirely all him-I enjoyed running my fingers through his wavy wet locks while he licked and nipped at my jaw line-ground our erections together and kneaded my sensitive buttocks with firm but gentle hands.**

**He had beautiful hands-hell if he didn't I never would have let Aizen anywhere near my ass in the first place.**

**Yes I was enjoying myself.**

**Feeling a little dizzy, warm and tingly all over-excited and maybe somewhat nervous (naturally) but instead of protesting or squirming I lectured myself.**

**Cursing my self for putting this off for so long-having his body against my own felt better than good-it was perfect. I was probably breathing heavily-probably shivering from the sheer intensity of it all-and it was intense.**

**Just because Aizen wasn't whispering sweet and not so sweet things in my ear-just because the grinding motions were slow and lazy-just because I wasn't panting and whining like a bitch in heat-and just because Aizen wasn't grunting like some untamed animal in the wild did not mean that it wasn't intense.**

**I was loving every single minute of it-**

**I jumped when the first of three digits slipped in between the crease of my ass-just a teasing motion-no nudging or pushing-a simple glide, feeling experimenting-**

**Nevertheless I did tighten my hold on his hair in warning-while it was true that the water helped loosen my muscles I still expected him to do this the proper way.**

"Lube, use the lube."

**I felt him smirking against my skin before he pulled away and said.**

"I'd rather watch you."

**Watch me? My brows shot into my hairline.**

**Surely he didn't expect me to finger and fondle and stretch my own virgin ass did he?**

**I mean I suppose it made sense but-**

"I'll guide you."

**And guide me he did.**

**The trick to fingering one self. Well the first step was to completely relax-if you tense up you won't even be able to get a damn pinky let alone three fingers in there!**

**Why am I telling all of you this I honestly don't know? Guess I feel that it's necessary to share my knowledge with the world.**

**I'm telling you right now-no matter how hard I tried to look proper or casual or something along those lines-it was impossible-no matter how you spin it or try to sugar coat it-**

**There was nothing classy or casual about spreading my legs and lubing my fingers and rubbing along my weeping length and balls and then finally nudging my fingers up my ass-it was slutty and some what degrading and quite honestly I wanted to snap my legs shut and pull my fingers out-**

**Course Aizen wasn't having any of that-he not only guided my fingers-once I had about 2 or three in there-he added two of his own-stretching or rather being stretched like that was not fun-it was not pleasurable but it was necessary.**

**I understood this so rather than cursing and head butting him I simply hissed snarled and demanded that he slow down-**

**Bastard only smirked wider and then instructed me to spread and stretch my body even more-**

**I felt more exposed then ever **

**By this time I was wincing-a few tears had slipped down my cheeks-but I bit through the pain since I figured compared to a chick-I had it pretty easy.**

**As the pain subsided somewhat and gave way to something I couldn't properly describe-prequel to the pleasurable paradise maybe?**

**Slow pumps turned into quick ones-brushing, nudging, pinching-no real surprise that I eventually let loose stream after stream of sticky cum.**

**In the back of my mind I knew that if he had wanted to Aizen probably could have brought me over the edge much sooner-hell bastard probably could have brought me over the fuckin' edge just by looking at me with that heated gaze of his.**

**Thing about Aizen was: He did things his way-not really sure why-perhaps to draw out and increase the overall experience, perhaps because he simply-**

"I could probably fill my tea pot with your delicious nectar and still have some left over for the next three meals."

"Bastard! Shut up and hey don't lick-what are you-

"Have a taste."

**I scrunched up my nose in distaste.**

**I had no desire to lick cum from my own body off his fingers-as always the decision wasn't up to me-Aizen pushed his fingers up to my lips and smeared the sticky substance-giving me no other choice but to dart my tongue out and lick it off.**

**It was almost tasteless-just the briefest hint of (don't you fucking laugh!) tangerine strawberry.**

()()()

"So before we continue would you still like to know what was in the second folder?"

"Second folder?"

**Aizen had instructed me to sit in his lap (I vowed to kick his ass for it later) just holding me close and nuzzling his nose against my neck.**

"The one I was looking at while we were sitting at the breakfast table."

**MY face twisted into a scowl at the reminder of that stupid folder**. "What about it?"

"Do you still want to know?"

**I shrugged and traced the fine barely noticeable scar resting over his chest.** "I figure it's probably just another picture of a equally stupid door leading to an equally tacky sex club or something."

**He laughed and then told me to stand up.**

**So I did.**

"Buried underneath the second fur you will find the folder-bring it to me and I will show it to you."

()()()

**The past will come back to haunt you. The saying had never been as true as it was right at that moment.**

**Ichigo couldn't believe it-inside the second folder was picture of himself-more specifically the photo that the 'Berry Tastic Club' had snapped-it was glossy and-**

"Who the hell gave you this?"

**Ichigo couldn't decide if he was embarrassed or pissed-he honestly didn't know.**

"Did you-does this mean that the day in the café-the day we met you already knew who I was?"

**Deep brown eyes met cinnamon and coffee** "What if my answer was yes?"

"I-

**Ichigo was speechless-it was stupid-all of it-still things didn't add up unless-**

"RUKIA!"

"You rang."

**Rabbit!Rukia looked as amused as ever.**

"Rukia please be honest with me when I ask you this next question."

**Silver blues turned serious.** "Of course Ichigo you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Can Aizen see you?"

"Well uh maybe."

"Yes or no Rukia."

"Yes he can."

"What the hell then you mean to tell me that all this time you and him were-

"What does it matter Ichigo? Aizen-sama is a good man. He can give you everything you've ever dreamed of and more."

"It does matter Rukia-I you-him-you-you made me-

"I didn't make you do anything Ichigo. Merely gave you a nudge in the right direction-with or with out my help you and the good master would have met eventually. That's why it's called soul mates."

"That still doesn't explain-

"Look Ichigo I love you, truly, honestly but if I hadn't asked old man Yama to return me to the land of the living you never would've pulled yourself out of your depression."

"Depression? What the hell are you talking about? While it is true that I missed you like crazy and cried the hardest out of everyone at your funeral I wasn't depressed or even if I was I sure as hell didn't let it consume me."

**Rabbit!Rukia looked sad just then**. "Please stop lying to yourself Ichigo."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Even now you lie awake at night or mumble in your sleep about how 'it should've been you' wished the truck had 'run over you'-wished you had-

"Of course I blame myself. I was supposed to protect you. I vowed that after my mother had that mere brush with death that I would never let some one I care about-

"Save the speech Ichigo. Not only is it completely pointless (hello dead here!) it's also entirely unsexy to stand there and whine."

**A pause**

"So Aizen-sama wasn't entirely truthful with you-he's actually a professor of paranormal research-his daughter Hinamori is angry not because of him but at herself. She's very similar to you Ichigo-always putting the blame on herself-never stopping to take the time to stand back and look at the facts.

Her mother had a bad heart. Hinamori didn't drown the woman in the bath tub-rather she tried to revive the woman with CPR. She was playing around in the music hall one day and it still is unexplained but somehow some way the chandelier had broken from it's hinges and fell onto her body-crushing her lungs-instantly killing her."

**This was a lot to take in-Ichigo wished he could tell his friend to back up slow down and start over but Rukia didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.**

"You asked me what happened when I died? Did I feel any pain? Of course I felt pain but it wasn't the physical kind-it was more of a mental sort of pain. I refused to sever my ties with the living world-I had to be certain that you had achieved true happiness. I realize that I went about it in a rather unconventional sort of way but-

"Just let me ask you one more question."

"Go ahead Ichigo."

()()()

**Now that the hour of drama and confession had come to a close-it was time to get back to the fun.**

**Oh come on you didn't honestly expect me to turn tail and run/walk away did you?**

**Aizen lied and I didn't appreciate being lied to but at the same time I was somewhat flattered-among other things.**

"The choice is yours Ichigo-kun. Do you want to continue or would you like to go home?"

**As Aizen said these words he lightly pushed me down on to one of the soft furs-keeping my arms pinned above my head.**

**Chest to chest, mouth hovering just over mine-it had been far too long since he had last kissed me-something that I must correct right now.**

**I ignored the pain in my wrist and raised my head up so my lips could fuse with Aizen's own.**

**One hand still keeping me pinned he used his other one to lift my leg up and over his shoulder-running those perfectly manicured fingers along my inner thigh-making me moan into his warm and equally perfect mouth-**

**Before moving down and gently but firmly cupping my sack-squeezing it like a stress ball-**

Str**ange** **comparison? And not exactly sexy right? No it wasn't but I've never been one for flowery words and cliché words/descriptions so…**

**Moving his mouth away from mine and down towards my collar bone-dipping lower until his warm mouth closed in around my right nipple-for reasons I couldn't understand- it had always been slightly more sensitive then my left one-**

**Hand still squeezing and tugging at my sac before making its way towards my half erect organ-pumping and squeezing much in the same way he had earlier-nice and slow-**

**I came quicker this time-back arching-vision flashing-barely registering when Aizen lined himself up and entered my glistening rosy hole-**

**His words-not mine!**

**I came hard, fast and numerous times. I also cursed and snarled and screamed because it ****did**** fuckin' hurt-and I did threaten to kill him if he so much as snickered or made any wise cracks if I was walking with a limp the next morning.**

**He seemed amused as ever-which is why when he finally did release my wrists (during the moment of his own climax) I punched him in the face-not caring if I knocked out a perfect molar or two-I didn't but he did have one hell of a bruise-everyone was snickering about it at the breakfast table the following day.**

**I didn't escape unscathed. Even with the soft furs I had multiple scratches, scrapes and bite marks all up and down my back and legs-**

**Really did look as though I was clawed by a wild bear or something.**

**Still**

**It had been worth it.**

**There was a change in the wind-it was time. Rukia was leaving me.**

()()()

**No there wasn't a long tearful goodbye session-what kind of drama queen do you take me for?**

**I was sad but I was also happy. Now Rukia could cross over-find peace and happiness-she deserved it-still I wish she had given me a proper good bye.**

()()()

Epilogue-ish

**Kurosaki Ichigo honestly didn't know why some dumb ass left his bedroom window open.**

**Damn goat face probably forgot again (he's the idiot who told me to come over for the weekend holiday) **

**The orange haired youth muttered under his breath, sat up and pushed his covers away from him.**

**Making his way over to his bedroom window and fully intending on shutting it when-**

**A package-a medium sized package with a note addressed to him-sitting oh so innocently on his windowsill.**

**The handwriting was familiar but no it couldn't-there was no way-**

**()()()**

"Happy Birthday Inoue."

**The brown-haired girl looked at him with those expressive gun-metal grays before ripping into the baby blue wrapping paper-a grin on her face brighter than a child on Christmas**

"A white rabbit plush doll-oh Kurosaki-kun you know me so well!"

**With a squeal that was better suited for a pig on a farm the brown haired girl raced over to the orange youth and pulled him into a hug...**

"Thank you, thank you thank you. I'll cherish it forever."

**Somehow even with out hearing Inoue tell him this-Ichigo knew GhostRabbit!Rukia now turned Rabbit-Plush!Rukia was in good hands.**

**FIN**

SPECIAL THANKS TO ANE-CHAN…WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO COMPLETE THE FINAL PART WITH OUT YOU ROOTING ME ON EVERY STEP OF THE WAY.

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE.

~SLY~

1) The result of watching Ghost Whisper Marathons and other paranormal tv shows.

2) Matchmaker~ Fiddler on The Roof


End file.
